battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:H2seasprite
Welcome aboard - -- DEathgod65 (Talk) 14:03, July 1, 2011 Recent Image Upload I noticed you uploaded an image of Suez Canal's map. If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me where you found it so it can be licensed? 17:29, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Woops, sorry about that, I found this at http://battlefield.ea.com/battlefield/bf2142/maps.aspx?Lang=us&PID=&SrchName=&Profiles= along with the maps for other maps, which I plan to add if it allowed -h2seasprite 17:34, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Licensing Could you please remember to license your images as you upload them? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, it seemed like this image was unlicensed when I looked at the file details (I had to add the PD1 template) Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:52, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::I added the PD template. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:59, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay. If you're using the 'add new file' button that is on the right side of the page, try refrain from doing so, as it makes the licensing not appear on my end. Use the toolbelt's "upload image" button. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:02, September 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Image Interesting. From in-game files? I would suggest fair use, yes. Plus Template:EA, of course - 15:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) DOOD ADD MEH Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 02:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahmedrulz 08:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ill add u as soon as i go online Re: Can't ATM. My sister is playing LBP, lol. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 17:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: It looks indeed nice. The ones I added like this one were used as advert on the BF2142's demo. With the "32-bit testing only", Refractor creates a god damn fog within 50 meters of my field of view to "save memory" (even though I have 8GB of RAM). If you were able to add more like those, it'd be appreciated :) This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 13:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks mate. Punkbuster and my driver are currently giving me a double middle finger and nbot letting me play properly, either getting wrong images of the game or PB kicking in the butt. If you try upload it while I'm working on fixing this would be great for me. I'm trying to complete BF2142 in this wiki for some time now ;) ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 20:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Since we both now are working on it, it is my duty to tell ya this ''needs work. We need to end up finishing working on the components of awards, unlocks, maps and eventually weapons. I just got my sandbox to try to work with the pages that remain to do of the patch maps, this moment at Port Bavaria. I was planning to work in multiple pages (ya see them all in my user page, without counting the one's not created yet) but then I had probs with my new PC. I'll vanish the problems as soon as possible and help you. This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 20:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :: Hello again mate. You know I have some tech issues, but apparently it isn't as bad as it was before, so I'll start working on my sandboxes (got 2 now, yay!). I'm hanging pretty much on Conquest, so rigth now I'm planning to re-vamp Camp Gibraltar and trying to start working on Port Bavaria. Feel free to edit on them when you're able (and if you're willing to, of course), I'm gonna keep my eye on it and trying to play on such maps and prefect them when I can, but until then, you could try and edit what you feel it's wrong or incomplete, or complete it where it needs. Thanks! ''This is Pedro9basket, go ahead... '' 21:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Infobox icons We don't generally include icons in infoboxes, except as flags for factions. It's inconsistent and doesn't really add much. Not to mention the inessential nature of the images means they can't be justified under the Fair Use license under which they are copyrighted - 20:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm a ps3 player my computer can barely run crysis. Let alone this wiki. I do want to buy BF1942 though alongside 2142.-'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' 00:30, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I might consider it -'' Rika * satako - Nanodesu '' Delete It, I Ain't Stopping You You can delete the "Going Hunting" page, it's leaked info anyway. I ain't stopping you, just delete it, burn it, crush it, I won't cry! Nike Motto: Just Do It! 00:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) you got your name from this '' Bumblebeeprime09 Continental '' 16:27, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'll keep an eye on it. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:57, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes the Spc Pics are good and yeah i need your help on the Fan Fic, head over there create a profileand i'll promote you to admin Zephalian 21:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Had the same issue A while ago. I don't know what tot ell you. ctrl+alt+delete, and use task manager to close any other open instances of the chat (under processes). Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sounds good. I'm unavailable at the moment (got to study and stuff), when I'm able I'll work on the articles asap. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 22:49, November 2, 2011 (UTC) : Looks neat. What you take by example is Battlefield 1942 and Vietnam, guys like SSD and what not did work quite on some of them, and I believe it's a valuable role model. One I can remember as of now is Operation Hastings. I did even nominate it to a higher classification than Standard (unsuccessful due to BFBC2:V part :P) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 23:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Kind of a question Would you give me the name of the flags of Port Bavaria? I played literally 4-5 hours of it (my new soldier about to have Gold Northern Strike Badge, yay), but I can't get a pic of the map with the god-damn flag names! Would you be able to give me the name of the flags (e.g. the x flag is the one between Central and East Docks, etc.) so I could start developing my forgotten sandbox a bit further? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk'']]) 16:55, November 13, 2011 (UTC)